Heart to Heart
by StrawberryAe
Summary: "Bagaimana kisah cinta kita bisa dimasukan dalam sejarah, jika mengingat dan mengenangnya saja membuatku merasa jijik". SN.


**Heart to Heart**

Rating / genre : T / romance—hurt

Pairing : SasuNaru ; ItaKyuu ; and other

Disclaimer :

The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto senpai, but this fanfic is pure mine.

Summary :

"Bagaimana kisah cinta kita bisa dimasukan dalam sejarah, jika mengingat dan mengenangnya saja membuatku merasa jijik".

Warning :

This is YAOI fanfiction, typo(s), ordinary theme, and many more..

.

Nicholas Ae presents

 **Heart to Heart**

 **.**

Danau yang semula tenang, terusik akibat kerikil-kerikil yang dilempar oleh pemuda pirang dari tepian. Matanya tak lepas memandang air danau yang bergerak-gerak. Rambut pirangnya ikut bergerak, tertiup hembusan angin musim semi. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus biru yang senada dengan matanya, dibalut jaket oranye kesukaannya, lalu jeans coklat yang tidak ketat. Tak cocok memang, tapi itulah _style_ sang pemuda.

Pemu—tidak, kita akan mulai memanggilnya Naruto. Hey, orang tuanya sudah susah payah memberikan nama. Naruto terlihat sedang gusar, menunggu seseorang. Ia sudah berulang kali melirik kearah jam yang melingkar indah di tangan sebelah kanannya.

Awan-awan putih bergerak tertiup angin, mempersilahkan sinar matahari menerobos—menyinari bumi. Cahaya yang turun terbiaskan di sekitar air danau, membuat senja yang hampir datang semakin indah. Naruto memperhatikan semua itu, bagaimana cahaya yang semula ia lihat berwarna putih terbagi menjadi beberapa warna. Ia takjub.

Jujur saja, dalam hidupnya ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu. Naruto mendesah, mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya dulu. Mengingat bagaimana rupa mendiang ayahnya, ibunya, juga kakak lelakinya. Naruto mendesah, sekali lagi.

Ia masih mengingat rutinitas bersama keluarganya, bahkan aroma masakan ibunya pun masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Naruto menyesal. Menyesal bahwa ia lah yang menjadi tersangka hilangnya kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Menyesal bahwa ia sendiri lah yang membuat hidupnya menderita.

Senja datang bersamaan dengan burung-burung yang terbang menuju sarang. Cahaya kemerahan menimpa wajah tan Naruto. Naruto menikmati tiap detik dimana matahari turun, tenggelam bersama cahaya yang menemaninya sepanjang hari. Naruto terbawa, berharap ia pun dapat tenggelam, bersama memori yang selalu membayangi.

Naruto berdiri, berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat yang telah ia duduki selama hampir 9 jam. Kegelapan adalah salah satu alasan terbesarnya, juga perasaan bahwa orang yang ia tunggu takkan datang. Naruto bukanlah orang yang mau menunggu selama berjam-jam, sebenarnya. Namun, kali ini sangatlah penting.

"Naruto". Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan tempatnya semula, seseorang berteriak dari arah belakang. Ia menoleh, melihat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya sedikit berlari kearahnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sasori-san", Naruto membungkuk setelah laki-laki itu berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori menghembuskan napas pendek-pendek, kelelahan. "Gomenne, Naruto. Aku benar-benar terlambat", Sasori sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Tersenyum lima jari, Naruto mengatakan tidak apa apa pada Sasori. Lalu, Sasori menarik tangan Naruto, membawanya ke kedai ramen tedekat yang bisa mereka jangkau dengan berjalan kaki. "Naruto, kau banyak berubah ya? Aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang makan bersama orang paling berisik di sekolah dulu".

Sasori tertawa lebar sampai tersedak, sesaat setelah mengatakan sesuatu tentang Naruto. Air mineral dalam botol berukuran 600 ml bahkan hampir ia habiskan. Tangan kirinya sibuk menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya, dan setelah tersedaknya menghilang, ia kembali tertawa.

Mendengar kalimat dan tertawaan Sasori, membuat Naruto tak bisa fokus menghabiskan ramen yang dihiasi banyak _naruto_ diatasnya. Ia tak terlalu tersinggung, sebenarnya, karna memang apa yang Sasori katakan adalah benar. Hanya saja, suara tertawa Sasori yang terlalu besar dan keras seakan ikut mentertawakan kehidupannya. Jika tak penting, ia ingin sekali melempar kuah ramennya ke wajah _babyface_ milik Sasori.

Selepas kegiatan makan ramen, mentertawakan Naruto, dan sebagainya, Sasori mulai membicarakan hal yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh lelaki pirang bermata biru safir. "Aku sudah melihat cv yang kau kirim 3 hari yang lalu, tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya, apalagi mengingat kau adalah salah satu siswa ternakal semasa SMA". Naruto seperti kehilangan harapan sedikit demi sedikit.

Ijazah SMA dengan nilai pas-pasan, surat berkelakuan baik yang tidak bisa diterbitkan oleh polisi setempat. Sasori membeberkan semua kekurangan Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang saling mengepal terasa dingin, ia gugup, Dewa Jashin!

"Aku bisa menerimamu, Naruto". Seperti mendapat berlian, ucapan Sasori disambut wajah ceria milik Naruto. Peluk Sasori! Pikiran Naruto berteriak, sebagai imbas dari kebahagiaannya. "Tapi hanya sebagai spg di toko baju yang juga aku kelola saat ini" Sasori menambahkan.

"Sasori-san!", teriakan dari pikiran Naruto terealisasikan, ia memeluk Sasori! Dan Sasori dengan senang hati menerima pelukan dari _kouhai_ berisik yang pernah ia sukai.

.

Naruto tidak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa berpikiran untuk menghubungi Sasori dan meminta pekerjaan padanya. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana dulu Sasori adalah _senpai_ yang paling dekat dengannya, ia rasa tidak ada salahnya meminta bantuan Sasori.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di toko baju milik Sasori. Naruto tak menyangka bahwa toko baju yang selama ini ia kagumi karena kualitas baju yang diproduksi sangat bagus adalah milik Sasori. 'OstFash'.

Siapa yang tidak tahu toko baju tersebut? Toko baju yang tersebar di berbagai mall-mall ternama di dunia, toko baju yang terkenal akan kualitas produknya. Ternyata ini milik Sasori! Sungguh, walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa Sasori itu kaya, tapi ia tak penah menyangka 'OstFash' adalah milik _senpai_ tampan yang dulu dekat dengannya.

"Semangat, Naruto! Kau harus bekerja keras ttebayo!". Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sekarang berada di salah satu mall terbaik di Tokyo, tempat dimana salah satu cabang 'OstFash' berdiri. Naruto melangkahkan kaki memasuki toko baju yang memiliki desain modern, tapi tidak mewah.

Interior 'OstFash' didominasi oleh warna metalik, pada lantainya Sasori memilih warna hitam. Alasannya, agar tidak terlalu membuat mata menjadi silau. Dan Naruto pikir, Sasori memang pas dalam pemilihan warna, apalagi penataan pakaian yang sedemikian rupa sehingga tak tampak seperti toko baju obralan.

Naruto disambut oleh salah seorang spg yang bekerja disana, ia seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Sejujurnya, Naruto lupa siapa nama wanita itu, saat mereka berkenalan tadi, ia sibuk memandangi pakaian yang terpajang disana.

Wanita berambut merah tadi menyuruh Naruto berganti pakaian, lalu setelahnya menjelaskan pada Naruto bagaimana cara menyambut pelanggan, melayani pelanggan, bahkan memberi saran pada pelanggan. Naruto mendengarkan wanita itu dengan serius, ia bertekad untuk bekerja dengan baik disini.

"Oh, tuan Sasori sudah memberitahuku tentangmu, dan beliau mempercayakanmu padaku" jawab wanita itu ketika Naruto bertanya kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa Naruto adalah pegawai baru, seusai wanita berambut merah memberi penjelasan. _Thanks, Sasori_!

Karin—Naruto bertanya sekali lagi nama wanita itu, dan sekarang ia tidak akan melupakannya. Karin menyuruh Naruto bersiap untuk tugas pertamanya, Naruto menurut karena memang ia sudah tak sabar menjalankan pekerjaannya.

Naruto berdiri disamping manekin yang mengenakan setelan jas lengkap yang perpaduannya sangatlah pas. Ia mengembangkan senyum, berharap cemas sebenarnya.

Pria berkemeja biru memasuki 'OstFash', sepintas ia melihat Naruto dan membandingkannya dengan manekin yang ada disamping Naruto, kemudian ia tersenyum geli. "Silahkan melihat koleksi eksklusif kami", Naruto menyapa pelanggan dengan kalimat yang diajarkan oleh Karin. Naruto mulai tersenyum kikuk, entah mengapa ia merasa pria tadi mungkin mual dengan senyumnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala lalu melihat pria tadi meminta bantuan Karin. Karin sangat profesional, Naruto diam-diam mengagumi sang spg. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, kini seorang pria dengan jaket biru tua memasuki 'OstFash'.

Naruto kembali menyapa pelanggan dengan kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan, dan pria itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Tidak terlalu peduli juga, _sih_ si Naruto nya, _toh_ ia sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Namun, selang beberapa lama, setelah Naruto telah mengucapkan entah berapa puluh kalimat "silakan melihat koleksi eksklusif kami", si pria berjaket biru tua menghampirinya. Belum sempat Naruto bertanya "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sebagai bentuk keramahan dan formalitasnya dalam bekerja, si pria menariknya. Pria berjaket membawanya ke sebuah ruang ganti yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Coba pilihkan aku setelan untuk pesta formal". Nadanya dingin, angkuh, dan sangat _bossy_. Naruto bahkan sampai begidik mendengar suara pria itu, tapi cukup ia akui suara pria angkuh itu dalam dan err _sexy_?

Naruto masih diam, mengamati postur wajah dan badan pria berjaket, sedikit berpikir setelan dan warna apa yang cocok. Lalu, Naruto menyadari bahwa sang pria cocok mengenakan setelan dengan warna apapun! _Damn it!_ Kenapa ia baru sadar? Harusnya sudah dari tadi ia mencarikan setelan untuk pelanggan pertama yang ia beri saran.

"Tunggu sebentar, saya tau apa yang pas untuk anda", Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Setelahnya, ia mulai mengambil jas hitam, kemeja putih bergaris hitam, dasi biru tua mengkilap, dan celana dasar hitam. Terlalu standar, tapi Naruto yakin jika si pria berjaket biru tua yang memakai, pasti terlihat mewah.

Pria berjaket biru tua menerima pakaian yang disarankan Naruto, lalu memasuki ruang ganti untuk mencoba. Tak disangka, ukuran semua pakaian tersebut pas. Padahal, pria berjaket tidak memberitahu ukurannya.

"Aku ambil", pria berjaket berjalan menuju kasir. Naruto melihatnya dengan tersenyum, ia rasa ia telah berhasil menjalankan tugas di hari pertamanya. Semangat Naruto! Naruto mengepalkan tangan, lalu kembali berdiri di samping manekin bersetelan jas lengkap.

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari toko baju dengan wajah dingin, seperti biasa. Tangan kanannya menenteng kantung berisi pakaian yang akan ia pakai malam nanti. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah-wajah kagum dari para perempuan—entah itu gadis atau janda—yang menatapnya kagum, Sasuke langsung memasuki mobil mewah miliknya.

"Kuning", Sasuke bergumam ketika mengingat spg yang bekerja di tempat sepupunya. Pegawai baru mungkin, karna selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat spg lelaki berambut kuning dengan garis tipis di pipi. Terlalu... unik.

 _Traffic light_ menunjukkan warna merah, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus menghentikan mobilnya. Demi menjalankan tertib berlalu lintas, yang selalu dikatakan oleh sepupunya yang lain, Shisui. Sasuke tidak keberatan, tidak sama sekali, serius.

Selagi menunggu _traffic light_ berganti warna, tangannya merogoh saku yang ada di jaketnya, mengambil _handphone_. Sasuke mengotak-atik sebentar benda persegi panjang dengan ketebalan tidak lebih dari 0.5 cm. Membuka e-mail—yang sebagian besar dikirim oleh teman yang merangkap sebagai _fans_ -nya—lalu, membuka aplikasi _chatting_ , dan sebagainya. Tidak terlalu menarik.

Suara klakson yang nyaring dan tidak enak didengar menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke. Ia lantas melirik kearah warna hijau yang menyala. _Damn!_ Ia sampai lupa sedang berada di jalan, sangat tidak Uchiha sekali~~!

Beberapa menit di perjalanan, membawa Sasuke sampai di mansion megah milik keluarga Uchiha, ditandai dengan lambang kipas di pagarnya. Sasuke memarkir mobil sembarangan, _toh_ akan ada yang memindahkannya kan. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Sasuke lantas memasuki kediaman megah milik keluarganya.

Para pelayan yang sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah—selebihnya Sasuke tidak peduli—langsung berhenti dan menundukkan kepala, menyambut sang Tuan Muda. Benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, Sasuke langsung menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

"Sasuke". Belum sempat ia membuka pintu kayu yang akan membawanya ke surga—tempat tidur—sebuah suara menginterupsi. Dengan malas, Sasuke menolehkan kepala. _Oh, Aniki sialan_ , Sasuke membatin miris.

Aniki sialan yang dibatinkan oleh Sasuke tadi mendekat, "kenapa kau baru pulang?". Sasuke memandang sang kakak dengan tatapan datar, seperti biasa. "Bukan urusanmu", Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan enteng. Lalu, langsung memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

Itachi hanya bisa melihat kelakuan adiknya sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Aku harap tidak seperti aku dan tou-sama, Sasuke".

.

Sasori sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pengunjung tokonya saat Naruto meminta izin pulang karena merasa tidak enak badan. "Ayolah Naruto, kau pikir tokoku ini sekelas dengan pedagang kaki lima? Kau bisa meminta izin untuk istirahat sebentar di ruang pegawai, lagipula ini masih siang, Naruto". Naruto sudah menduga Sasori tidak akan mengizinkannya, tapi ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Ia merasa sakit.

Dan seperti saran Sasori, ia sekarang sedang beristirahat di ruang pegawai. Cukup nyaman, _sih_ disini disediakan dua tempat tidur _single_ dan beberapa sofa yang terlihat eksklusif. Naruto mencoba menyamankan tidurnya, ia bergerak ke kanan lalu ke kiri, tangannya menekuk lalu diluruskan lalu ditekukkan lagi lalu disembunyikan dibawah bantal lalu...

AH! Naruto tidak bisa tidur disini. Naruto lalu turun dari tempat tidur, ia mencoba berjalan di sekeliling ruangan pegawai. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah seminggu Naruto bekerja di toko milik Sasori, tapi ia belum sekalipun mengobrol dengan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya—kalau ia boleh menyebut mereka begitu—kecuali dengan Karin.

Entahlah, Naruto merasa mereka semua menjauhinya, apalagi Ino! Wanita seksi itu terlihat sekali tidak menyukainya. Apa salah Naruto? Tolong Naruto, Kami-sama. Naruto meratap sambil menengadahkan kepala dan tangannya, persis seperti anak kecil dalam sinetron yang pernah ia tonton dulu. Tunggu.. apa judulnya? Ah, ia lupa.

Naruto menyentuh dahinya yang terasa panas, lalu menghela napas. Tadi ia sudah minum obat, di label tertera 'dapat menyebabkan kantuk' tapi apa? Sampai sekarang ia belum bisa tidur. Naruto duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, matanya menatap tempat tidur satu lagi yang kosong. Entah mengapa, Naruto jadi ingin ditemani tidur oleh kakaknya. Hah mustahil!

Kakak ya? Naruto memejamkan mata, menggali memori yang masih tertinggal di ingatannya. Yang pertama ia putar adalah saat perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke-10. Saat itu, sang kakak memberinya kejutan berupa kado berisikan robot rubah bernama Kyuubi yang sangat ia inginkan. Naruto masih mengingat bagaimana ia memeluk sang kakak dengan sangat erat.

Lalu memori-memori lain yang membuat satu tetes air mata Naruto jatuh, dengan cepat Naruto menghapusnya. Laki-laki tidak boleh nangis tau! Sudahlah, daripada Naruto gegana dengan _flashback_ -nya disini, lebih baik ia kembali bekerja. Rasanya badannya sudah mulai enakan.

"Bagaimana pesta kemarin malam, Sasuke?". Telinga Naruto menangkap suara Sasori saat keluar dari ruang pegawai. Sepertinya Sasori sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, Naruto tidak mau peduli dan jadi penguping. Hih, amit-amit deh jadi penguping!

"Hn". Ha? Naruto tidak salah dengar kan? Jawaban macam apa itu? Eh, bukan.. bukannya Naruto menguping, hanya saja mereka bicara terlalu keras sehingga Naruto mendengarnya dengan baik. Dia tidak salah kan?

"Hah, kau tidak berubah. Oh iya, ku dengar kau membeli pakaian di tempatku? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kan, aku bisa menyuruh Karin atau Ino memilihkan pakaian yang pantas untukmu". Suara Sasori terdengar lagi, oh tidak kenapa Naruto baru sadar kalau.. Sasori itu cerewet sekali.

"Aku sudah minta bantuan pegawai kuningmu". Pegawai kuning? Naruto mencoba mengintip ke dalam ruangan Sasori, ia ingin tau siapa sih sosok yang suaranya sok dingin itu. Naruto bersyukur pintu ruangan Sasori tidak tertutup sempurna, ada celah walaupun sedikit. Dengan keingintahuan yang kuat, Naruto berusaha memperlebar sedikit celah itu dengan tanpa suara. Ia sampai menahan napas.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat... yak! Akhirnya Naruto berhasil. Ia langsung mengintip ke dalam ruangan dan.. "Oh astaga pria dengan suara seksi!", Naruto berseru tanpa sadar membuat dua orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah.. ups!".

 _ **Bersambung...**_

Hai! Ae author baru di fandom ini! Salam kenal yaaa~~~

Walaupun author baru, tapi ae reader lama. Ae sukaaa banget ff di fandom ini, gimana ya para author disini tuh punya gaya sendiri dalam menceritakan ff nya dan ae suka semua gaya mereka! Dari cerita ringan sampe yg berat. Walaupun, kadang ae gak ngerti saking beratnya xD

Ini ff sasunaru pertama yang ae buat dan ae publish. Fiuhh~~ maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang menarik dan banyak kekurangan disana sini. Ae sadar ae masih harus banyak belajar. Sukur2 kalo ada yg suka sama cerita ae xD

Okelah sampai sini aja cuap2nya. Dadah xD

Mind to review? Ae butuh saran, kritik, dan masukan~~~


End file.
